SlenderKill
by Megastarscreamer
Summary: For years, people had been wandering into Slender's Grounds- a forest where a cursed monster named Slender Man is king. The government caught on to what was going on, and built a dome to cover this area. Now, a group of kids have been kidnapped and forced to fight the Slender Man, with only two objectives- Kill Slender and stay alive. *This story will only have one chapter.


My breath is short and panicked, my hands are shaking. Several times, I almost drop the gun from my hands, as they are shaking so badly that I can't hold it correctly. I turn to Even, and say, "...Do you want a turn holding it, now? Please?" He can, no doubt, see the pleading in my eyes as he reluctantly takes it from my hands. He's handling this better than me in every way possible. Maybe he and the others had a point; seperating from the group might make us harder targets for the Slender. I haven't seen him yet, neither one of us has endured the terrible pain of looking at him or even being near him. But he is no doubt here, in this forest, the government has made sure it would be impossible for him to get out of this bubble they have place around the nicknamed, "Slender's Grounds". Many people have died here, careless people wandering into his forest. Once the government caught on, got some footage of the Slender Man killing the very soldier who had recorded it, they built this thing above my head now. A giant, transparent bubble around the forest.

I shouldn't have been here, I didn't want to come. I was dragged here against my own will; a kidnap, if you will. After school, me and a group of my friends were attacked, knocked out, and dragged into some kind of under ground bunker. Guns lay randomly scattered throughout the room, and a message was displayed on a screen: KILL SLENDER. The bunker door opened after several minutes, and we all ran out, not knowing if the door would close again. When we gathered what was happening, we realized we where in the place that no living creature could ever wish to go. Slender's Grounds.

We quickly huddled together, preparing to run as fast as we could back to the bunker and figure out how to close it, but the door was already shut. It blended in with the ground, so it was impossible to tell there was anything there at all if you didn't know what to look for. One of my friends tried prying the door, then we tried all pulling at once, but with no luck. We decided we needed to get moving, as we all knew that the Slender Man had probably already spotted us and was slowly making his way across the vast forest. The ten of us split into two groups, knowing that might confuse Slender, because as crazy his powers were, there was only one of him. I ended up being paired with a kid I had never knew known too well, Evan. Reluctantly, our groups seperated, each heading different ways, agreeing that whoever found a way out first would immediately get help and save the remaining survivors. Somehow. It was better than staying together and all dying.

So here I was. Evan was holding the gun, which made me feel better. When the time came, I didn't know if I had the courage to shoot the thing- and that was saying that we found him first or managed to get a bullet before he could reach us.

Suddenly, and ear piercing female scream rang through his ears, and then abruptly cut off. "That sounded like Taylor," I muttered, feeling my grip on reality beginning to ebb away. I looked at Even, and together we agreed silently: "Run." Our feet slammed on the ground, and I could hear my heart thumping in my ears- it was getting louder and louder- it started sounding more like thumping. So it wasn't my heart. I put my hands over my ears, but then took them off, knowing that it wouldn't do anything but slow me down. Suddenly, I heard Evan, who was in front of me, scream, and I turned to look. Slender's shadowy figure was standing over him, tentacles outstretched. Evan shot the gun twice, the bullet shooting right through Slender's chest. The Slender Man fell, it's tentacles catching it, covering it's wounds as they leaked with black colored blood. The monster managed to stabilize itself, and it now had only one goal: kill the one who had injured it. Evan was screaming like that was all he had ever known, getting increasingly louder and more high pitched. I screamed, myself, and backed away, but realized I was knocked on my feet. My head felt like it was exploding, static images covered my eyes. So, this was the torture that was followed by death. The Slender seemed to be moaning in pain from the bullets now, and Evan's screaming had stopped. Slender was definitely injured. But not dead. I got up,trembling, knowing that the injured monster could kill me in an instant. There was no chance I could make it now. Evan had the gun with him, and it was gone now.

And I was right. Before I knew it, the Slender's tentacle was sticking out of my chest. I hadn't even felt it- but there it was. The Slender had wasted no time on me. I fell to my knees, gasping, and the Slender pulled it's tentacle out. The blood starting coming out of the wound. I waited for the Slender to drive me insane, as he had done Evan, and Taylor, and the rest of our group- probably all dead by now. I heard a gunshot, and right as I knew the Slender would finish me off, he turned tail and seemed to hover towards the gunshots, probably wanting to kill whoever was shooting so he would no longer have to fight, and kill me in peace. A tear trickling down my face,my eyes closing, as my life ended, spared of the insanity the Slender would have brought me.

* * *

I awoke, facing Evan and some of my other dead friends, as well as many other people I did not know, adults and kids alike. I sat up. Wasn't I dead? This place seemed to be weightless. One person offered me their hand, and I took it, standing up. I looked around, surprised. My image of the afterlife had not looked like this. We were standing in a bleak field, barbed wire fence surrounding us, as if in some kind of prison.

The man who had helped me up, spoke. "We are the souls of those killed by the Slender, and we have decided to give you- Zak Dekon- The power to end Slender's tyranny and make sure no others suffer this terrible fate. You have one chance. Do not let our deaths be forgotten. We, and countless other, and counting on you." And with that, they formed a single file line, all facing me. One at a time, they nodded at me, before exploding a swirling ball of golden light that seemed to dissipate after a few seconds. Was this a hallucination? Was this all a dream? I didn't know any more. But at last, at the end of the line was Evan, who I had never really known, who had given his life for me, who was now giving his life again for me again. He too nodded at me, and then turned into a blinding golden ball of light.

* * *

I shot up, feeling dried blood on the ground. I reached to my wound which was closing, no longer bleeding. It seemed to glow with the same golden light that Slender's victim's had, in whatever little dimension I had just been to. So, I hadn't died. Somehow, Slender's victim's souls had used the remainder of their power to save me. To stop this monster's evil.

I heard the crackle of the leaves and spun around to see Slender. This time, I did not scream. The static filled my eyes and ears and was torture, but I trekked onward, knowing the monster lie ahead of me. Through the static, I saw him tilt his head to one side, as if confused why this prey wasn't screaming. Suddenly, he was about ten feet in front of me, and I ran.

But not away from him.

I ran towards him, my feet picking up speed, the static fading just so slightly. I felt my hand grab the hilt of something very bright and long and sharp and metallic that seemed to form at my will, swinging it to my side, still running, feeling Slender know something was very wrong now, feeling his panic for a split second before he was cleaved in two by whatever weapon had formed in my hand.

He screamed, a cry that made me drop my weapon and fall to the floor covering my ears and having extreme pain at the slightest movement. I felt a tentacle wrap around my leg weakly and tug, but then the grip was released and I sat up, the pain gone.

Slender's ash's lie in two piles from being cut in half, the tentacle that had grabbed on also turned to dust. Without thinking, some instinct told me to smash the weapon into the ashes. I grabbed my weapon, which was clearly a glowing golden sword, now that I had time to look, and slammed the blade into some of his ashes. Both the weapon and the ashes vanished, and I felt myself sigh, as I knew that Slender's curse had been lifted. No more people would suffer because of him.

The bubble surrounding the forest was gone, along with the sword and the ashes. I held back tears, the fear and sorrow of what I had just witnessed sinking in. But I had to get out, now, before people came and found me here, and questioned me. I would explain everything later. Before I left, I scratched a quick message in the dirt, where the sword had vanished.

SLENDER IS DEAD.


End file.
